


Better Than A Dream

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Nicknames, Other, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sweet, Virgil Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Movie marathon with all the sides.Fluff and no angst, some plot
Relationships: The Sides & The Sides (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Better Than A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a poly ship (LAMP), so there are likely mistakes. 
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!

“Virgil! Wake up, honey.” Virgil woke up slowly, blinking to clear his vision, rising from the soft cloud world of dreams. Looking around, he stretched and smiled softly at the sight that greeted him. 

Logan was leaning over him, smiling a smile brighter than the warm golden sunshine streaming through the window. The door was open, and the sound of sizzling bacon and the scent of cooking breakfast wafted in, accompanied by laughter and chatter. It was the sound Virgil had gotten used to waking up to, and could still barely believe it was real. He loved his boyfriends more than anything, and could barely comprehend how he could have gotten so lucky. “Good morning, my little star. It seems you slept well.” Virgil grinned and sat up. “I did indeed. Today’s our movie marathon, right?” They had been planning a lazy day for weeks, a day to give them all a break from work and stress. “Yes it is. Come on to the kitchen and we’ll eat.”  
“Alright then, I’ll be right there. See you soon, my little nerd.” 

Virgil, clad in soft comfy leggings and a hoodie, walked down the hall to the kitchen a few minutes later. A heavenly sight greeted him. A feast was prepared, and Patton kissed both Roman and Logan gently before setting the plates down to the table. “Morning Pat, morning my prince.” Virgil said as he sat down and began devouring the eggs and bacon. “Well good morning to you too, my little ray of starlight.” Patton replied, seizing him in a hug from behind. Roman just chuckled and ruffled Virgil’s hair as he passed by. The next few minutes flew by in a flurry of dishes and blankets and bowls for popcorn. 

Finally, they all settled down on the sectional, wrapped up in blankets with snacks. Stretching out, all smiles and touching elbows and heads leaning against shoulders and cuddles. Hitting the play button for the first movie, all settled back to relax and enjoy the miraculous moment they were living in. 

They day passed lazily, time irrelevant. There were many laughs and many smiles as Roman and Virgil playfully wrestled over a blanket, and Logan and Patton smiled as they watched. As Logan seized Roman in a choking hug as the other was fixing his messed hair. As Patton tickled Virgil and called him sweet nicknames to cause the emergence of his beautiful laugh and blushy face. As Patton plastered kisses all over Roman’s face,giggling and not stopping even as Roman squealed and attempted to squirm away. There were so many moments, so much happiness, that all of them wished they could document every second. 

The sun began to lower, casting shadows into the room. Roman got up and strode over to turn on the lamps, covering the room in a soft amber glow. It didn’t take long before they were all lying down, cuddling and trying not to fall asleep. Slowly though, the exhaustion won as one by one, they dropped off to sleep. Patton was first, falling asleep with his head in Logan’s lap. The other smiled fondly, brushed the hair from Patton’s forehead, planted a kiss on his head, and murmured a soft “Sleep well, my love.” as the others planted soft kisses all over Patton’s face too.

Roman fell asleep next, curled up against Virgil and cuddling him. Virgil realized that Roman was sleeping, smiled with sleepy amusement, adjusted his position to let the other sleep better, and wished his little prince a good rest as Logan gently hugged him. 

Logan was next, falling asleep sitting up. Virgil looked over and realized he was the only one still awake. Snorting quietly, he leaned over to kiss the other, wrapping the blanket around him tighter as he did. “Sleep well, my angel.” Virgil murmured as he curled up around Roman and allowed himself to sleep. Drifting in dreamland, each of them smiled in their sleep, safe in the knowledge the ones they loved would be there when they awoke, and that real life was better than a dream.


End file.
